Never Again
by Tina Lang
Summary: Songfic: Yamcha's a mean drunk. Can Vegeta protect Bulma from her ex-boyfriend's anger?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor do I own the song "Never Again" by Nickelback.  
  
Warning: Domestic Violence, Rape, Angst  
  
*** . *** = Lyrics '.' = Thoughts "." = Speech  
  
Never Again  
  
  
  
***He's drunk again It's time to fight She must have done Something wrong tonight***  
  
"Y-yamcha?" Bulma asked hesitantly, backing away from her soused boyfriend.  
  
Yamcha glared at her, and slurred drunkenly, "You haven't been giving me any lately." His body reeled for a moment, before he shook it off and began advancing on her. "I want sex. Now."  
  
Bulma trembled as she backed away from him. Under normal circumstances, she had Yamcha completely whipped and under control. But he became a whole new person when drunk. Not only that; he was what you'd call a mean drunk. As in, he thought with his fists.  
  
"Yamcha, you're drunk," she tried to reason with him. "Why don't you just go home and sleep it off?" She couldn't tell him the real reason she didn't want to sleep with him, and hadn't for over a month, was due to the fact that she had been cheating on him with Vegeta, of all people, for the past month. Yamcha just wouldn't understand.  
  
***The living room Becomes a boxing ring It's time to run When you see him Clenching his hands***  
  
Yamcha's hands clenched into fists. "I've been waiting for you to stop having 'headaches' for over a month," he growled, his drunken state clearly showing itself in his voice. "The wait is over. Whether you like it or not."  
  
He launched himself on top of her, shoving her down onto her living room floor.  
  
Bulma shrieked. No, Yamcha couldn't do this to her! Not her Yamcha, he'd never rape her!  
  
"Yamcha, stop it! Get off me, now!" she cried.  
  
He didn't listen.  
  
She felt his hot breath on her cheek. It reeked of cheap booze, and made her want to throw up. He ground his erection into her pelvis, and Bulma began to cry, tears stinging her eyelids as she tried to shove him off of her, with no results. He was a trained warrior; her strength was mental, not physical.  
  
She was no match for him, and she knew it.  
  
***She's just a woman Never again***  
  
Yamcha grinned drunkenly as he began tearing at her clothes.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and let the tears slide silently down her cheeks.  
  
She couldn't fight him; there was nothing she could do, but lie there and submit.  
  
***I hear her scream From down the hall Amazing she can Even talk at all***  
  
She screamed as Yamcha rammed himself into her, causing waves of pain to rush over her body. She could feel the blood seeping out of her vagina as he moved roughly, the friction tearing her dry walls to shreds.  
  
Even though she knew it was futile, she couldn't help but fight him. The pain of his movements within her blinded her; her mind still couldn't seem to grasp that fact that Yamcha, her Yamcha, was raping her on her living room floor. Her brain had frozen the moment he had launched himself on top of her.  
  
She clawed at him, tried biting him, fought him with all her might. He lifted a hand and punched her in the jaw; not enough to break it, but enough to leave a giant bruise come morning.  
  
Bulma sobbed as she still writhed beneath him, attempting to dislodge him from inside her; nothing worked, and he just beat upon her more, using his fists to pummel her fragile body, and his teeth to bite down, hard in some very sensitive places.  
  
Finally, he finished, his alien seed flooding into her body. He stood up, zipped up his pants, and left her home, whistling to himself now that his body was sated with release.  
  
He left Bulma lying there, on the floor of her living room, battered, bruised, and raped, silent tears of pain and regret sliding down her cheeks.  
  
***She cries to me Go back to bed I'm terrified that She'll wind up Dead in his hands She's just a woman Never again***  
  
Vegeta heard Bulma's screams all the way out in the Gravity Room.  
  
At first he assumed that she was simply yelling at that weakling boyfriend of hers, the way she always did. He smirked. Maybe the woman had finally come to her senses, and decided to dump the weakling and turn her attentions towards a real man. Namely, him.  
  
They had begun sleeping together a month before. It had been an accident; a night of loneliness, passion, and drinking had ended up with the two of them spending the night in bed together. It had been a spectacular night, he had to admit.  
  
Bulma, however, had freaked out when she woke up the next morning. She told him that it was simply a one-night stand, and that it would never happen again. She planned to continue seeing that weak boyfriend of hers, and Vegeta in no way would stop her from doing what she wanted.  
  
Vegeta had just smirked and told her that he'd already gotten what he wanted; she could do just as she pleased.  
  
That had infuriated Bulma to the point where they began to argue. The argument, naturally, ended to the two of them writhing naked on the floor with passion, repeating the actions of the previous night.  
  
Bulma, not wanting to end things with her boyfriend so abruptly-and not wanting to enter into a relationship with the Saiyan Prince-had declared that they have an affair. Something based purely upon sex. No emotions involved.  
  
That sounded fine to Vegeta.  
  
So for the past month, he and the woman were together almost every night, even as she continued to see the weakling during the day.  
  
Vegeta would never admit it, but over the month he had grown to care for her. And now, he wanted more from her than just sex.  
  
But he had no idea how Bulma felt on the subject.  
  
So when he heard the screams, his first thought was that she had finally decided to let go of the weakling and come to him. But when the screams continued, and increased in volume, he knew something was wrong.  
  
By the time he reached the living room, the screams had stopped. A complete, utter silence permeated the entire Capsule Corporation compound. He could've heard a pin drop.  
  
It took him by surprise when he saw her lying there, naked, on the floor, her body battered and bruised.  
  
His eyes widened as he stared down at the crying woman. What had that bastard done to her?  
  
One of Bulma's eyes opened to see him; the other eye was swollen shut.  
  
"Vegeta," she croaked, barely able to get the words out, "please . just go back to the G.R." Her eye closed. "I don't want you to see me like this ."  
  
***Been there before But not like this Seen it before But not like this Never before Have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never again***  
  
Vegeta ignored her pleas, gently picking her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs to her bed.  
  
He had seen, and even committed, many heinous acts in his past, including murder and genocide. Watching a brutal murder always left him with a cold feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, no matter how much he professed to enjoy it.  
  
But never had a sight horrified him as much as seeing her lying there, on the floor, blood seeping from her body, her alabaster skin mottled with bruises and bite marks.  
  
"What did he do to you?" he asked in a whisper as he lay her on her bed.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered back, "he . he was drunk. He's not usually like this." The tears began to flow again.  
  
"Shh," Vegeta said, brushing her tears away with a surprising tenderness he didn't even know he had in him. "Don't speak."  
  
***Just tell the nurse You slipped and fell It starts to sting As it starts to swell***  
  
He left her for a moment to get the first aid kit, and quickly returned to her side. He didn't want to leave her alone, even for a few seconds, not in this condition.  
  
He started tending to her wounds, hating it when she winced or hiss at the pain he had to cause her as he cleaned and dressed her injuries.  
  
He wondered where all the blood was coming from. When he saw the source, he stiffened.  
  
"Did he rape you?" His voice was deadly calm, belying the anger boiling just beneath the surface. No man touched his woman and got away with it.  
  
Bulma turned her head away from him.  
  
"Answer me, Woman," he growled.  
  
A sharp nod of her head confirmed what he already knew. He growled as he wiped away the mixture of blood and semen from her thighs.  
  
The weakling was going to pay for this.  
  
***She looks at you She wants the truth It's right out there In the waiting room With those hands Lookin' just As sweet as he can Never again***  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" a cheerful Yamcha came waltzing into her kitchen the next morning. Not only was he a mean drunk; he never remembered anything afterwards.  
  
He couldn't even recall the fact that he'd raped his girlfriend.  
  
Yamcha gaped at her when he noticed the bruises on her face, and the eye that was swollen shut.  
  
"Bulma, what happened to you?" he exclaimed, running to her.  
  
Bulma flinched as he came near her. "Don't touch me!" she cried out.  
  
"B-bulma?" he asked, confused. Didn't she want him to comfort her.  
  
"Please, Yamcha, just go away." She couldn't even look at him. Not after what he'd done to her.  
  
As Yamcha looked down at her, he began to realize what happened.  
  
'Vegeta!' he thought. 'That bastard must have beat her up! I'll kill him for this!'  
  
With one last glance at Bulma, he stormed off towards the G.R., intent on finding Vegeta and kicking the Saiyan bastard's ass for hurting his girlfriend.  
  
***Seen it before But not like this Been there before But not like this Never before Have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never again***  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" he called, clenching his fists in anger as he stood, waiting, outside the gravity room. "Come out here! I need to talk to you!"  
  
The door to the gravity room opened, and Vegeta came flying out. Without a word, he punched Yamcha in the jaw.  
  
"That's for raping my woman!" he growled as he continued laying punches on the weaker warrior's body.  
  
"You bastard!" Yamcha exclaimed, attempting to fight back. "You're the one that hurt my girlfriend!" he managed to land a lucky punch.  
  
Vegeta's anger intensified. "You can't even remember, can you?" he asked. For some reason, that made him even angrier than before, and with a single punch he knocked the human unconscious.  
  
Just as he was about to finish the human off with a ki blast, he heard a cry from the door of Capsule Corp shouting "Vegeta, no!"  
  
Vegeta stiffened and looked up to see Bulma running towards them. Although limping would be a more accurate term.  
  
"Don't kill him, Vegeta!" she said. "He doesn't even know what he did."  
  
Vegeta growled. "I'll spare him this time," he told her, "but if he ever tries anything again ."  
  
Bulma sighed. "If he ever tries anything like . like last night again," she said, wincing at the memories, "I'll call for you." She smiled at her Saiyan lover. "And you can come save me and beat him up." She frowned at him and stuck a single finger towards his chest, poking him after each word for emphasis. "But no killing!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled about this for a moment, crossing his arms in front of his chest. But as he looked at her, standing there, he knew he couldn't deny her anything. Not only could she defend and forgive someone who had done her a great wrong, but she could even forgive him, the Prince of all Saiyans. He would have destroyed the earth; he had threatened to kill her on Namek; he had murdered countless numbers of beings in his life. And still she forgave him and took him to her bed as though his soul were as white and pure as new fallen snow. How could he deny her anything she would ask of him?  
  
"Fine," he muttered.  
  
***Father's a name You haven't earned yet You're just a child With a temper Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"? Kickin' your ass Would be a pleasure***  
  
"Is it mine?" his tone was soft, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Um, not exactly," Bulma admitted, backing up until her back was pressed against the wall.  
  
He advanced on her until his body was pressed against hers, his eyes stabbing her with accusations. "Who's the father?"  
  
Bulma turned her head away. "Vegeta," she whispered.  
  
He hissed and moved away from her as though she had some contagious disease.  
  
"Whore!" Yamcha cried, his hand lashing out and catching her across the cheek.  
  
With a cry, Bulma collapsed to the ground as her knees buckled, clutching her cheek with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamcha!" she exclaimed, unable to meet his eyes. "But I love him, and I'm going to have his baby! It's over between us. It has been for a long time." 'Ever since the night you raped me, a week ago' she thought. But Yamcha still didn't even know he'd done that.  
  
"I can't believe I trusted you." He was stone-cold sober. His foot connected with her still-tender side, and Bulma cried out, her hands moving to clutch it as she fell over, face-down onto the floor with a sob.  
  
"Yamcha, stop it!"  
  
Her words had no effect on him. "You slut!" he cried out, his foot connecting with her stomach this time, as though he were attacking her baby. "After all the years we've been together, this is how you treat me?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as her hands grasped her womb, attempting to shield it from his attacks.  
  
If he kept this up, he was going to kill her.  
  
***He's drunk again It's time to fight Same old sh*t Just on a different night She grabs the gun She's had enough Tonight she'll find out How f***ing Tough is this man Pulls the trigger Just as fast as she can Never again***  
  
"VEGETA!" she cried out as Yamcha landed another kick.  
  
In a second, Yamcha was flying across the room, and Vegeta stood in front of Bulma, protecting her from her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Yamcha growled and launched himself at the Saiyan. But he was no match for Vegeta, who had him lying on the floor, panting, in seconds.  
  
"Leave my woman alone," Vegeta growled. "And if you ever attempt to harm her again, I will hunt you down and kill her with my bare hands."  
  
Yamcha left, whimpering like a wounded dog. He knew better than to go up against Vegeta, ever again.  
  
Now that the coward was gone, Vegeta turned back to his mate.  
  
"Are you alright, Woman?" he asked, his voice tinged with concern.  
  
Bulma looked up at him, eyes wide. "I'm fine, Vegeta," she said, her voice suddenly dropping to a terrified whisper. "But I'm not so sure about the baby!"  
  
A moment later, she passed out.  
  
***Seen it before But not like this Been there before But not like this Never before Have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never again***  
  
"Your wife will be just fine," the nurse told Vegeta with a smile.  
  
Vegeta didn't bother to correct her. 'Wife, mate, essentially they are the same thing.'  
  
He looked over at the hospital bed where Bulma lay, sleeping. He couldn't help but admire her courage, and her inner strength. Where another woman would have given up, Bulma had stayed strong, for her child.  
  
'Our child,' Vegeta thought with an odd mixture of pride and anxiety. He'd lost his own father when he was only five; after that, he'd been raised by Frieza. He had no idea how a father was supposed to act towards his child.  
  
Then again, Bulma had never been a mother, either. Neither of them knew anything about parenting-they'd just have to learn. Together.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He rushed to her side as soon as he heard her say his name.  
  
"How are you feeling, Woman?" he tried not to show the concern he felt, but it came out in his voice anyway.  
  
Bulma smiled at him, reaching up her hand to gently caress his cheek. "I'm feeling fine. The baby?" There was a hint of worry in her tone.  
  
"The brat is fine," he told her, placing his hand over hers and holding it to his cheek.  
  
Bulma's smile brightened. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
'No, thank you,' Vegeta thought. 'Thank you for releasing me from my past and giving me a future.' He would never say the words aloud; but he knew he would thank her silently for the rest of his life.  
  
And he'd never let anyone hurt her again, especially not that lousy ex- boyfriend of hers.  
  
Never again.  
  
  
  
A/N: This was my first ever songfic, so please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Love, Tina 


End file.
